


Nocturnal Secrets

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: ...and Not Age Play of Any Variety, Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Diapers, Fluff, For Night Time Use Only Though, GoodNites, Ha! See What I Did There?, Hotels, Just to be Clear:This is All Platonic, Omorashi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Road Trips, Secrets, Spoiler: Things Turn Out Just Fine, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), This Story Contains Pee, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is helping, Well... Contains Most of it Anyway, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Peter has been adamantly avoiding any sort of sleepover at his mentor's home.  Then a huge opportunity arises and he can't possibly turn it down.  He just hopes he can keep his bedwetting a secret during their stay.  It shouldn't be too hard... he has a plan... what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 20
Kudos: 157





	Nocturnal Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaall the way back in September 2019 and Anon commenter asked me to write a bedwetting fic that included a supportive Tony and a 'diaper' solution. It took a while... But here it is. 
> 
> Thanks for the inspiration!
> 
> **As always, my friends, read the tags. If this isn't your cup of... tea... then hit the back button and find something more your speed. Goodness knows AO3 had something for literally everyone. _Including this_ **

Tony had invited Peter to attend the biggest Science and Technology Conference and Trade-Expo of the year. The man had been hesitant when he'd asked him to come along and Peter knew exactly why. He'd been invited multiple times to spend the night at the Tower and had politely declined every single time. Even when he'd been half asleep on the couch after a particularly long day, he'd never taken his mentor up on the offer to stay in one of the many guest rooms. This was different though. This was a once in a lifetime experience and that led to an awful lot of internal debate about how he wanted to handle the situation. 

After an in-depth conversation with a very supportive May, he decided to agree to the trip and just a few days later he found himself sitting in the front seat of Tony's car, trying his damndest to keep his eyes open. They hadn't left until late and weren't going to arrive at the hotel until midnight. That combined with the lull of the road was leaving him drowsy and by the time he'd snapped his chin up off of his chest for the third time, Tony was laughing.

"Kid. We've got a little over an hour to go. If you're that tired, go to sleep. I don't mind.", Tony chuckled as he glanced at the tired boy beside him. He was used to doing these kinds of trips alone. It wasn't like having the kid fall asleep on him would be a disaster. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter rubbed his eyes and sat up a little taller. "I'm okay, Mr. Stark. I don't wanna sleep in the car.", he replied and when Tony asked him 'why not', he sighed. "I just don't want to.", he eventually answered because that was easier than explaining that he kind of needed to pee and didn't dare fall asleep with any amount of urine in his bladder. If he did, his body was likely to betray him and release it all without warning. He really didn't need the man to know any of that. "Can you tell me more about the keynote speaker?", he yawned as he started to sip at his bottle of water. "You've met him before, right, Mr. Stark?" He hoped that by asking questions and busying himself with his drink he could keep himself from dozing off and subsequently pissing the seat.

Tony glanced at Peter for a second before bringing his attention back to the road with a sigh and a nod of his head. "Yeah, I met Dr. Benson years ago at a summit in Switzerland. At the time, he was the biggest name in biological weaponry but now he focuses all of his work on nero-integrated prosthetics..", Tony began, pausing to answer his mentees numerous questions, all the while, writing off the kid's fidgeting as a further attempt to stay awake. ...at least for a little while. Then another thought took over.

It crossed his mind, as he watched Peter cross his ankles, that the kid had never outright asked him about the bathroom before. He would just sort of fidget for a while and then eventually point towards the door with a quiet, 'Would you mind...' or 'Is it okay...', but the words always trailed off at the end leaving him to fill in the blanks and then he'd wave him off towards the nearest toilet. He supposed there was no way to illude to that particular need in the car and even though they had only been on the road for a few hours, Peter was a kid and maybe that was part of the problem. Maybe the boy actually did _want_ to fall asleep but simply _couldn't_ because he needed to go to the bathroom. "Do you need to pee, Bud? We can stop somewhere if you do."

Peter blushed at the question because that meant he wasn't being as subtle as he thought he was being and nodded his head. While he wasn't, by any means, desperate but the urge wasn't willing to be pushed to the back of his head anymore. "Yes, sir. ...but it's fine. I can wait until we get there.", he replied because he definitely could if he needed to but, at the same time, he sort of hoped that the man would stop anyway. Now that it was out in the open, being able to go pee in the next few minutes sounded fantastic.

"We'll stop up here, kiddo. It's not a problem.", Tony said with a reassuring smile. They were basically at their exit anyway. Pulling into a gas station for a few minutes so that the boy could take a leak wasn't going to add any significant time to their trip and he didn't want the kid to be uncomfortable. He knew from experience that it sucked to be stuck in a car while needing to pee. His dad had always been a stickler for 'making good time'. If you had to pee between scheduled stops...? Too bad, you held it.

The moment, Tony pulled into the well-lit gas station, Peter hurried inside to find the Men's Room, walking right past his mentor who followed him in to get a cup of coffee. Then, the second he entered the bathroom, he was standing at the urinal relieving himself. He hadn't realized how much he'd been holding until he made his release and found himself shivering with gratification.

However, the longer he peed, the more he began to worry that this trip was a bad idea. Had he accidentally fallen asleep at some point... he'd have absolutely flooded the man's car. As his pee came to a dribbling halt, the thought about the surreptitious strategies he and May had come up with in order to handle his nocturnal enuresis. The plan had been to pack his absorbent underwear in his toiletry bag along with several plastic bags. That way he could set an early alarm, go into the bathroom before his mentor woke up, take off the predictably sodden garment, wrap it up and hide it in the trash. May'd had a good point when she said that Tony wasn't likely to go digging through the wastebasket and that the cleaning staff would no doubt empty the bin while they were out for the day. There was very little room for error but all he had to do was stick to the plan. 

By the time he got back out to the car, Tony was waiting for him at the gas pump. "Decided to go ahead and fill up the tank while we were here.", he replied with a smile. "Then we don't have to do it tomorrow morning." Peter nodded and soon his mentor was back beside him at the wheel. "Just so you know... If we're in the car and you need to pee all you have to do is ask me to stop, you don't even have to say what for, and I will. Got it?"

"Yeah.", Peter breathed out as he buckled his seatbelt. He could have done without that particular conversation but at least he'd been able to empty his bladder and could allow himself to succumb to sleep without worrying about pissing his pants. "I mean, yes, sir."

"... would you stop calling me sir?", Tony laughed. "I spend more time with you than my fiance, most weeks. I think you can drop the honorifics _and call me Tony_ "

"Yes, s-- yeah, okay. I'll try. ...Tony.", he replied and the man reached over and ruffled his hair, an action which he half-heartedly attempted to avoid. Then the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake in front of a very large hotel. Looking out the window, he gawked at the lights and adornments. While he knew they wouldn't be staying at some run-down motel he wasn't really expecting them to be staying in what was probably a million dollar a night room. Then before he could think any more about it, a nicely dressed man opened his door for him to step out as Tony did the same and handed over his keys. 

"Come on, Kiddo. We'll get checked in while they'll take care of the bags and car. Then you can go back to sleep.", he chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the kid's shoulders and led him towards the front desk where he was nearly instant handed the key. 

When they walked into the room, Peter was a bit surprised. While he knew he was meant to be sharing a room with Tony, he wasn't aware that said room would be attached to a large living room that opened up into a small kitchen and dining area. It was more like a small apartment than a hotel room.

By the time he'd explored the giant suite, the luggage was being dropped inside of the small foyer. From there, the first thing Peter noticed was that one of his bags was missing. "Um... Mr. Stark? Where's my other bag? I had two. I had the big one and I had a smaller one. I know I had it with me when Happy picked me up. It made it into your car, right? It's blue. Did you see it in the trunk? I really need the stuff that's in it.--", he rambled with concern. He saw his large suitcase that held all of his clothes but the smaller duffle bag that had all of his toiletries and nighttime _necessities_ was nowhere in sight. He had to work really hard to not fall into a panic.

"--Pete! Calm down, kid. What was in it that's so important?", Tony asked because he couldn't come up with anything that might be in there that couldn't be instantly replaced. Especially since it looked like the kid had a larger suitcase for clothes. "I bet whatever it is, we can get in the shop downstairs."

Unsure of how to answer that question, Peter shuffled on his feet and hung his head. "It... well, it had my, you know... toothbrush and comb and deodorant and stuff.", he sighed out in honestly. All of those things were packed in that bag, they just weren't what he was worried about but it wasn't like he could ask _Tony Stark_ to buy him what amounted to ' _diapers'._

"Not a problem, kid. We can get a toothbrush from room service and you can use my toothpaste, tonight. Tomorrow, when the shop is open we can get everything else you might need, yeah?", Tony returned but he could sense the unease that was radiating off of the kid even with a solution. "What is it, Buddy?"

"N-nothing.", Peter replied as he wrapped his arms around his body in a defensive manner. "It's fine, Mr. Stark."

Despite the fact that he could tell it was _not fine_ , Tony didn't push. For all he knew, there was some sort of video game or stuffed animal or something in the missing bag that the kid didn't want to talk about. "Alright, Buddy. Well, why don't you get ready for bed then? It's nearly one and we're leaving at eight. ..and it's Tony, yeah?" 

Peter nodded his head, collected his pajamas and carried them into the bathroom to change. When he got out Tony had a toothbrush and toothpaste for him so he went back in and took care of that as well before climbing into bed. He wasn't going to sleep though. Not yet anyway. He needed a new plan and the best he could come up with was to stay awake until the wee hours of the morning, go pee one more time and then try to get a few hours of sleep before the man's alarm went off. It wasn't the best plan but it would have to do. At least the room had a coffee maker.

So Peter lay awake in his bed for a couple of hours. His goal was to stay up until three but by two-thirty his eyes were starting to droop and he couldn't let that happen. He looked in the bed beside him and saw that Tony was sound asleep and while that was a relief it was also a bit daunting. The man had chosen the bed right beside the bathroom and he didn't want to wake him up. However, it took very little debate before he decided that accidentally waking his mentor up, to pee appropriately into the toilet was far better than waking him up because he'd unintentionally peed all over the bed.

Taking a deep breath, Peter tiptoed across the room and opened the door. The problem was that when he flipped on the light, the bathroom fan came on along with it and the sudden noise caused Tony to stir. "What happened?", Tony asked as he sat up in his bed and ran his hands down his face. "You okay, kid?"

"Mm-hmm. I just needed to...go.", Peter said while gesturing towards the open door and that seemed to be enough. The man nodded and hummed in response before rolling his back towards the door and pulling the sheet back up over his exposed shoulder. Taking that as his cue, Peter darted into the bathroom and stood in front of the toilet where he released a short stream before willing his bladder to expel every single drop of urine it had in it. Several seconds and a few dribbles later, he was adjusting his pants, washing his hands and hurrying back to his bed to hopefully get a few hours of rest.

The next morning he woke up, _thankfully_ dry and filled with enough excitement to keep him going for the rest of the day. The keynote speaker was as engaging as he'd hoped and all of the various lectures he'd gone to had been nothing sort of amazing. So amazing that he completely forgot about his evening dilemma until they arrived back at the hotel and he was getting ready for bed. Just like the night before, it was after midnight, which meant that Tony was in bed shortly after him and he was able to repeat the previous night's plan. Stay up entirely too long, take a precautionary piss, sleep for a handful of hours, guzzle coffee with breakfast, enjoy the day... It wasn't ideal but it was working. That is until they hit day three.

That was when the three to four hours of sleep per-night finally caught up with him. Coffee and adrenalin were no longer enough and by the time they were eating dinner with several high profile scientists, Peter was having to stifle yawns. He didn't want to be rude but at this point, his eyes were burning and begging to close. Tony must have noticed after a while because the moment the table was being cleared, he was guiding him towards the doors.

"I think we could both use an early bedtime tonight, huh, kiddo?", Tony asked with mirth. "We have a few more days to go and I don't know about you but I'm just about worn out already."

"We don't have to go to bed yet, Tony. I know--", Peter started but he ended up cutting himself off with a wide yawn. "--I know you don't really want to."

Tony laughed and grabbed ahold of Peter's shoulder. "Even I have my limits, kid. I don't mind being in bed by ten tonight. Just don't expect that to happen two nights in a row."

Having no real say in any of it, Peter just nodded his head and clumsily climbed into the passenger's side of Tony's car. Once they were back at the hotel, Tony flipped through the channels until he landed on some sort of action movie but all Peter could do was to blink back at it. He was too tired to even begin to register what was happening but it certainly got his attention when his mentor turned the television off completely. "Hey, why did you turn it off?", Peter asked with mild irritation because there was no way he was going to go to sleep at nine-forty-five. 

"It's almost ten, I'm going to get ready for bed and you should too. We have to be there an hour earlier than we've been getting there, tomorrow. I need to do a backstage walkthrough before the Stark Industries presentation in the morning.", Tony explained while adjusting alarm settings on the clock beside the bed. "I'm old, kid. I need my beauty sleep."

Not having the energy to tease, Peter simply nodded his head and resigned himself to a very long night or fighting to stay awake. For a while, he texted Ned, MJ, and May all at once to keep a constant stream of conversations going. When they decided to go to bed, he switched to playing a few games on his phone. It didn't take long for that to lose its appeal and he was then reading a variety of articles online. Then when he was sure he couldn't keep his eyes open, not even for five more minutes he looked at the clock. Eleven twenty-seven. That was it. That was still over six hours until the alarm went off and he knew there was no way his body would allow him to stay asleep for that long without disaster. 

It didn't matter though. He couldn't stay awake. He just couldn't so he resigned himself to his fate and trudged off to the bathroom in order to pee one more time. Then, he curled up under the covers and was asleep nearly instantly. Though he didn't stay that way for terribly long. By four-fifteen, his body had rapidly refilled his bladder and decided that it was not inclined to wake him up to tell him about it. Instead, his muscles relaxed, his bladder contracted and he was awoken seconds later by a warm wet heat spreading down his thigh and pooling beneath his hip.

It didn't take long for his sleep-addled brain to catch up to what was happening and Peter gasped out loud. It had been a while since he'd wet in anything other than the absorbant underwear and it felt weird. That probably why he woke up from it, to begin with. Usually, he slept right through his night time wettings. Seeing as he was now awake, he tried to stop the flow. He clenched his muscles and crossed his legs but there was no stopping it. There was no point in trying. He was nearly empty. So with a quiet whine, he repositioned himself slightly and stopped fighting it. His piss continued to audibly spray against the soaked cloth of his pajama pants for several more seconds before it trickled to a stop. Then with trepidation, he began to peel back the covers in order to survey the damage. It was every bit as bad as he'd assumed it would be. He wasn't five anymore and had an adult-sized bladder that held an adult-sized amount of piss.

There was a very large puddle directly in the middle of the bed, where he was laying. His pants and the sheets were saturated and he was pretty sure the piss had seeped onto the top blanket as well. Not knowing what to do he began to quietly cry. He couldn't call May, it was late, she was asleep and what could she do for him anyway? He wasn't at home, he was in a hotel and that might have made it even worse. It wasn't like he could just change his sheets and move on and he really couldn't wake up Tony. Having the billionaire, superhero turned mentor seeing him in wet pants sounded awful. The man would think he was a child, a baby... _a kid_. He wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore because statistics be damned, was he entirely too big to be pissing the bed. Of all the things he could be in the top one percent of, it had to be teenaged bed pissing. Then, before his thoughts could digress much further he heard his name and started to panic in earnest. 

"Hey, Pete, you're alright. Wake up, Buddy. It's just a dream.", Tony said and Peter tried to still. The man thought he was asleep and having a nightmare and, god, he wished that was the case. It would have been way easier to explain but before he could decide whether or not to play along, the man noticed his wakeful state. "Are you okay, kid?", he asked as he reached out to palm his mentee's tear-streaked cheek.

"Y-yeah. I, I'm fine.", Peter lied, taking care to pull the duvet up all the way to his chest so that the man couldn't possibly see _or smell_ what he'd done.

"You don't sound, fine, Buddy. Did you have a nightmare?", he asked and when Peter shook his head he instantly went from concerned to confused. "What happened, then, huh?", he asked as he sat at the edge of the bed, though that seemed to make Peter's even breaths turn into rapid panting and he really didn't know what to do. He'd been mentoring the kid for over a year but he'd never had to deal with tears quite like those before. Tears of anger or frustration, yes. Tears of pain, definitely. Tears of... fear? Never. "What's got you so worked up, Bud? Talk to me. I can't help you unless you talk to me."

Knowing, deep down that he couldn't avoid the problem into nonexistence, Peter closed his eyes and tight as they would go and took a deep breath. "I, I um... I, I _wet the bed_ , Mr. Stark and I'm _so_ sorry but I can't, _I can't help it_. Please don't be mad at--"

"--Hey.", Tony said cutting Peter off in his explanation. "It was an accident... No big deal. It happens sometimes--"

"--No. You don't understand.", Peter whispered out with remorse. While he was glad Tony didn't seem disgusted, the man was making it sound like this was a one-time. He wished it was but it definitely wasn't and chances were that without any sort of assistance, he would wet the bed the next night too. He physically couldn't keep avoiding sleep and they still had two more nights to go. He had to come clean and it broke his heart because he knew Tony would see this very differently when he knew it was a near-nightly occurrence. "It's not sometimes, it's all the time. Every night.", he cried and when Tony looked at his with furrowed brows he explained. "Normally... normally I wear... I wear... you know... _something_ to help keep it off the bed and I just sort of sleep through it but, but I didn't have any of _those_ with me so I've been staying awake until two or three in the morning so that I could use the bathroom one more time before going to sleep. I couldn't stay awake tonight and maybe, maybe I should go home. _I'm so, so, sorry._ ", he managed to get out before dissolving into further tears.

"Oh, kid...", Tony breathed out as he took in all of the information he'd just been given. Then everything clicked into place. The way the boy never wanted to spend the night, the hesitation about the trip, the deep concern over the forgotten bag, the exhaustion... all of it. "You don't need to go home. We'll get this all sorted and figured out. No problem."

Looking at Tony fully, for the first time since the man had first addressed him, Peter could see the way the man was looking at him with soft concern and sat up so that he could lean onto the man for comfort. As he did so, he shivered slightly, the pee was cooling and clinging to his body in the worst possible places. When Tony rubbed his back in response he shuddered as he sighed. "I'm sorry I'm such a baby.", he mumbled under his breath but the man heard him just fine.

"You're not a baby. You're the smartest, strongest, _nerdiest_ teenager I've ever had the pleasure of getting to know. That I ever cared to get to know, really. This isn't going to change anything.", the man assured and Peter nodded his head into the man's chest as he shifted around to find a more comfortable way to sit. Of course, there wasn't one and Tony was quick to pick up on that. "Now, let's get you cleaned up. I suppose you'll want to shower and some clean pajamas."

Peter nodded his head and walked stiff-kneed towards this suitcase only to find that he didn't have any more clean pajamas. He'd only packed two pairs and the other one had been tossed into his dirty clothes bag the morning prior. He grabbed his clothes for the day instead and started back across the room only to be stopped by his mentor. "Kid, we don't have to be up for another hour or so, you don't want to try to get some more sleep?"

"No, sir, it's not that. I just, I don't have any more pajamas.", Peter said from the bathroom doorway. He really just wanted to get the wet clothes off and didn't care what he had to put back on. He felt gross. 

"Oh.", Tony replied before taking two long strides towards the dresser he'd unpacked into and grabbed a pair of joggers and a plain white t-shirt. "Here, you can wear these, I always end up packing too much anyway.", he said as he exchanged the stiff clothing the kid was holding for something softer and watched as the boy disappeared into the behind the door.

Peter went into the bathroom and pulled off the soggy pajama bottoms and boxes off and dropped them heavily onto the tiled floor before removing his shirt, being careful not to get any piss in his hair. Then he stepped into the warm shower and began to lather a washcloth so that he could scrub away the lingering pee. He took his time doing so and thought about how much worse everything could have turned out. Tony wasn't disgusted with him or sending him home. He'd even gone so far as to tell him that nothing would change between them and he sighed. Losing Tony over something he couldn't control would have hurt. 

As he exited the bathroom his eyes fell on the bed that still had a dark stain spread across is and hung his head. If he were at home, May would have changed the bedding while he showered but he wasn't with her. He wasn't even at the Tower. He was in a hotel and he wasn't sure how that was going to work. The more he thought about it the more concerned he became. At home, his mattress was protected. He just hoped the hotel's was too. "What about the bed, Mr. Stark?", he asked so quietly that he was surprised the man heard him. 

"They'll take care of it in the morning while we're at the convention. Don't worry about it. They won't say anything. It's fine.", Tony said with a comforting smile. He was pretty sure that was what the boy was worried about. Clearly he was embarrassed about wetting the bed and he could fully understand that. It was a tough subject, especially considering the kid's age but he really wasn't judging him. He just hoped the boy knew that and decided that the best way to prove it at the moment was to keep things as _normal_ as possible. "...and my name is still Tony."

"Okay.", Peter replied but Tony wasn't sure if it was in reference to the bed or his name. He didn't get to question it before Peter was leaving the room and going into the living area. 

"Where are you going, Buddy?", Tony asked before Peter could make it all the way over the threshold. 

Unsure of why the man was asking him that, Peter turned around and furrowed his brow. "The couch. I mean, I thought...", he replied in confusion. His bed was still wet. It wasn't like he could climb back in and go to sleep there. Then he flushed with embarrassment as he thought that maybe Tony didn't want him on the couch in case he ruined that too but that didn't seem to be the case. 

"You can lay here with me, kiddo.", Tony said with a small laugh. "God, knows you've practically crawled into my lap while watching movies.--", he added when it looked like Peter was trying to measure how serious he was being but the boy was quick to cut him off with indignation. 

"--I have not!", Peter proclaimed even though he knew that was kind of true. He tended to forget that most people had a much bigger personal bubble than he did. It wasn't intentional, he just really liked being close to the people he cared about. May said it was because he was a very tactile person and he supposed that she was right. She usually was.

"Sure you don't.", Tony teased before crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the one dry bed. "The point is, this is a big bed and you're welcome to come and lay here."

Peter shuffled on his feet as he contemplated the offer. They would only be able to sleep for another hour and he wasn't likely to pee again but the idea that he could felt daunting. Wetting his own bed was embarrassing enough. He didn't want to wet his mentor's too... and what if he peed on Tony in the process? _He would die_. "Are you sure? What if I... you know... _again?_ ", he hesitantly asked in search of some reassurance. 

"Then, we'll clean that up too.", Tony said with a flourish of his hand and then patted the empty space beside him. "Come sleep. The alarm's going to go off in an hour."

Deciding that he was tired and really did want to sleep, Peter crawled up into the bed and lay down facing his mentor. He wanted to say he couldn't believe how understanding the man was being but at the same time, maybe it shouldn't have been surprising. He was pretty sure Tony cared an awful lot about him. He was always trying to help him and ruffling his hair and giving him advice... it was almost paternal, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

When they next awoke, nothing was mentioned about the wet bed or the pile of pee covered clothes still sitting in the bathroom. In fact, the entire day when on like nothing had ever happened. All the way up until they were returning to the hotel and Tony stopped outside of a large retail store. "Alright, kiddo. I'm going to run into the store. What do you need me to get for you?", he asked in as much of a business-like manner as he could while still being sympathetic to the embarrassment that may come from the question. 

"Wh-what?", Peter replied. While he'd not forgotten about the previous night's events, he'd sort of hoped that Tony had. He knew that wasn't likely but it was a nice little illusion he'd created for himself. At the same time, he wasn't surprised that the man, not only remembered but was so willing to take care of whatever he needed. He always did and he didn't know why he thought this would be any different. The thing was that having his mentor to buy him _'diapers'_ was very different than allowing him to buy him a bottle of gel and a can of body spray.

"You said that you usually wear something at night to help. What do you need me to get for you?", Tony asked matter-of-factly. He was sure Peter didn't want to talk about it but he had no experience in this department and just wanted the kid to be able to sleep at night. 

"Um... I, I--", Peter started. 

"--Look, Bud. I don't have any cash on me or I would send you in for it yourself but I promise I'm not judging. I just want you to be able to sleep tonight." , Tony said with a smile. "Would you rather come in with me and pick it out yourself? I'd still have to come with you of course but--"

"--Yeah. That's fine. I'll come in and get it.", Peter rapidly replied and followed the man into the store, then led him towards the familiar aisle near the back, staring at the floor the whole time. It was like the stores wanted to add insult to injury by stocking even the larger brands of children's overnight bladder protection in the _infant section_. Though at the same time he was a little bit thankful he'd not outgrown those brands and been forced to move into the _geriatric_ ones. He really wasn't sure which would be worse. 

Still blushing, he pulled a package of extra-large 'Goodnites' off of the shelf and tucked them under his arm, glancing side to side to make sure no one was watching him. He was fifteen for Christ's sake... Then again, if anyone _was_ staring it would probably be because he was in there with Tony freaking Stark and oh my god, what if someone took a picture of him _with_ Tony _while holding a package of_ _diapers_? "I changed my mind.", Peter said as he hurriedly dropped the package onto the nearest shelf. "I don't need it."

"Kid...?", Tony asked in confusion before picking the package up himself. Turning it over in his hands they were kind of cute. They looked like... well, underoos, with their little designs. They'd even gone so far as to print a false fly onto them. He supposed that was probably all very important to a younger child. He wondered if Peter cared what they looked like or not. He didn't say anything about it, though. He would never. As close as they'd gotten over the last few months that was still far too personal of a question. The kid hadn't even wanted him to know about the bed-wetting yet _or possibly ever_. He wasn't going to push it.

"I don't want anyone to take my picture with you and... _that_.", he practically whined but he couldn't help it. He was still overly tired and the whole situation had left him feeling a little emotional. 

"Now that we have it, you can wait in the car if you want to. I'll pay for it and meet you back there.", Tony suggested and Peter just nodded his head. "Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Peter went to the car and didn't have to wait terribly long for his mentor to return with a single bag that he tossed into the back seat. The ride back to the hotel was silent, save for the music playing in the background and once they got back Tony retrieved the bag to carry it up himself. Peter thanked him and took it along with the sweatpants he'd taken off earlier that morning into the bathroom to change, darting towards his now clean bed the moment he exited.

Smiling at the way the kid had scrambled over to his bed, Tony took his turn in the bathroom. When he was done, he casually laid down in his own bed and rolled over to face the surprisingly still awake child. Dimming the lights, he decided now was as good of a time as any to try to talk to the kid a little bit more about the situation and feel out if there was anything else he could do for him. "How long has this been a... problem?"

Having seen this conversation coming, Peter sighed and rolled over to face Tony. He wasn't even embarrassed about it anymore at this pint. Or maybe he'd just hit his limit for the day. Who knew. Either way, he chose his words carefully and answered. "Since I was a little kid. Most kids grow out of it. I just... haven't yet. I sleep too deep and um, my body doesn't produce the, uh, the hormone that makes you not need to, you know, _get up and go pee in the middle_ _of the night_ so, so it's sort of a bad combination, I guess... I used to take medicine and it helped my body not make so much pee at night but after the whole spider thing it stopped working.", Peter explained before feeling the need to defend himself. "The doctor swears I'll out-grow it eventually, though!"

Tony nodded his head. That all made sense. So did the fact that any sort of medication he was taking would stop working once his metabolism became enhanced and that he could help with. He'd already had someone run a physical on the kid and start producing things like pain medication that would work for him. He didn't know how whatever the kid was taking worked but he assumed they could sort that out for him as well. "I could talk to the doctor who looked at you before. and I'm sure she would be willing to--"

"--No!", Peter quickly interrupted. "I don't want anyone else to know. It's bad enough that you know.", he added under his breath, though he felt a bit guilty when Tony looked back at him with a sad frown.

"...but she's a doctor, Pete.", Tony replied with concern. "She can help you. Let me do this for you."

"Okay.", Peter finally replied with a deep breath. "You won't tell anyone else though, right, Tony?", he asked even though he knew that the man wouldn't. He trusted Tony with his secret identity he knew he could trust him with this too. 

"Not a soul, kid.", Tony replied with a smile.

That night Peter slept straight through the night without interruption. The newly purchased protection absorbed his anticipated flood and he didn't even try to hide the fact that it happened come morning. He just requested that he get access to the bathroom first to that he didn't have to sit in the cold squishy garment for longer than necessary and Tony didn't question it. He just stepped aside and held his own full bladder until the kid came out showered and dressed for the day.

That was the last day of the convention and it went by just as quickly as the others had. That led them into the very last night they were to stay in the hotel and it went very much the same as the one before it. He wore his protection to bed, woke up wet and asked Tony to let him shower first. The only difference was there was no convention to attend that day, so they lounged around in the hotel for a while instead. Then when the time came, they left to head back.

The ride was going well all the way up until they were about an hour and forty-five minutes from home and at that point, Peter was absolutely dying for a bathroom. Way worse than he had been on the way there. He couldn't understand how Tony wasn't. It was a little over a five-hour ride and they'd eaten a late lunch right before they got in the car. He was extremely annoyed with himself but he was sure that if he kept shifting in his seat the way that he was the man would call him out on it eventually. As such, he figured he may as well speak up because he _desperately_ needed a toilet. He had to pee _, immediately,_ he was about to _wet his pants_ and he wasn't even asleep _._ "Um, Tony?"

"Yeah, kid?", Tony asked already knowing what the boy was going to say. He'd been watching the kid squirm for the last twenty minutes as was just about to ask him if he needed to take a leak. Though, he didn't really know how badly the kid needed to go until he heard the shake in his voice as he made his request.

"Can, can you maybe stop somewhere? I really, _really_ need to go to the bathroom.", he admitted with surprising ease. Though he supposed now that the man had seen him piss himself, asking for access to a toilet wasn't a big deal. He sort of wished he'd said something earlier. His bladder was so full of pee that he was surprised it hadn't burst.

"Sure.", Tony easily replied and exited the highway to find a place for the kid to take an emergency pee break. Finding a decent gas station, he pulled in and followed the kid inside. He didn't need to go nearly as badly as Peter did but he decided that he may as well benefit from the stop as well. As he began to release his own bladder, he could hear the kid practically sighing in relief beside him. It was obvious the kid had been holding it for quite some time. The boy was peeing with such force into the urinal that it echoed throughout the entire room. He couldn't even hear his own piss hitting the porcelain over the loud spray that was ringing out from beside him. "Feeling better?", he asked with a smirk once Peter's stream dribbled to a stop, _long after his had_ _finished up_ and the room grew quiet again.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good now. Thanks, Tony", Peter breathily replied as he washed his hands and then followed the man back out to the car. He'd gotten a fair amount of sleep the last two nights but he was still pretty tired from the trip in general. "I might go to sleep. Will, you promise to wake me up in an hour, Tony? ...just in case?", he pleaded because even though he'd just used the bathroom he didn't want to _risk it_. Not in the man's expensive car...

"I promise, Buddy", Tony said with a nod of his head even though he was almost positive it was an unnecessary precaution. In fact, he was pretty sure the kid had just peed enough to fill _Lake Superior_... and he extremely grateful that it hadn't ended up _in his seat._

Peter yawned and stretched his arms and legs before sitting down the passenger seat and kicking his shoes off so that he could be more comfortable. "Thanks. ...for like, everything.", he said just before Tony cranked the engine to life.

"You're welcome, kid.", Tony said with a fond smile, hoping that Peter knew he could trust him with anything and that there was no need for secrets. The kid had grown on him even more since spending an entire week, day and night with him. He also really hoped that since he now knew about the bedwetting, that boy would be more open to spending weekends at his place. He loved having him around. Hell, he'd already made him a room. He could just have the kid leave the rest of the Goodnites in there and then he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. It was, win-win. Then as he smiled to himself he heard little snores coming from he seat beside him and instinctively reached over to brush a stray curl behind the boy's ear. "Have a good nap, Pete. I've got ya covered."


End file.
